Recent developments in experimental therapy in an animal model of spinal cord injury gives clear indication that damage to the spinal cord of an irreversible nature, if untreated, can be ameliorated with the appropriate therapies. Experimental treatments suggested include hypothermia and direct cord cooling, steroids, antifibrinolytic agents, alpha blocking agents, inhibition of biogenic amine activity and the use of free radical inhibitors as well as myelotomy. We have, therefore, established a highly organized Clinical Research Unit for the admission of acute spinal cord injuries where maximum standard care can be rendered and where the newer forms of therapy can be evaluated in a structured and programmed fashion. The series of clinical investigations will be conducted to develop measures of the anatomical and physiological status of the spinal cord at the time of admission and appropriate times thereafter. The use of medical and surgical therapies suggested by our laboratory experiences will be introduced on a random basis. Independent neurological evaluation concerning the patient's initial status and following therapy will be conducted and the results of these studies submitted to statistical analysis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ransohoff, J., Flamm, E.S. and Demopoulos, H.: Ethanol potential of central nervous system trauma. Presented at: Annual Convention of the A.M.A., Atlantic City, June, 1975. Naftchi, N.E., Viau, A.J., Manning, D., Lowman, E.W. and Ransohoff, J.: Serum testosterone and urinary 17-hetosteroid levels in spinal cord injury. Arch. Phys. Med. & Rehab. In Press.